


Happy Birthday Papa!

by Gibbo92



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Celebrations, Family Feels, Fluff, Happy Birthday Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibbo92/pseuds/Gibbo92
Summary: Its Magnus birthday, Alec and their boys make him breakfast
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Happy Birthday Papa!

**Author's Note:**

> Suppose to be currently working on my Christmas story ' True loves Christmas' but after I realised it was our favourite Glittery warlock's birthday today, I knew I just had to write him a birthday fic.
> 
> No character belong to me.

Alec slowly woke up, he looked over at his husband who was still very much fast asleep, once he managed to untangle himself from Magnus who was wrapped around him, he carefully got out of bed reaching for his grey hoodie and pulling it on.

“ Daddy" Alec looked up to find his sons stood in the door way.

“ shh Blueberry we dont want to wake papa up do we?” 

“sorry daddy"

“ its okay, come on we’ve got work to do" Alec took hold of both his son’s hands and led them out of the bedroom.

“ So what do boys what should make papa for his birthday breakfast”

“ waffles!” Both boys shouted

“ Alright, lead the way my mini chefs”

♡♡♡

Making breakfast wasnt as stress free as Alec originally thought it was going to be, Max and Rafe fought over who were going to crack the eggs which resulted in the eggs flying across the kitchen, Max had tried to summon some more eggs just like he’d seen Magnus do with many items and ended up with a proper chicken which woke chairman meow from his slumber and proceeded to chase it around the kitchen, eventually Alec managed to catch the chicken and put it in Magnus office whilst the boys distracted the cat with his food.

“ Daddy I’m sorry I thought I could do Summon some eggs like papa" Max was looking up at his father with tears in his eyes

“ Hey Blueberry, your still learning darling, it’s okay, but what isnt okay is you and your brother fighting over the eggs” Alec looked over at Rafe “ and same goes with you Rafe you know me and papa dont like you boys fighting so do we think we can get a long and make papa's breakfast”

“ Yes daddy!”

♡♡♡

Eventually breakfast was made with only a minor mishap when Rafe dropped the flour which went everywhere but it was an accident. 

“ Boys go get papa’s presents and cards whilst I get everything cleared up"

“ okay daddy”

Alec quickly made the kitchen a bit more presentable before picking up the tray of food and orange juice and heading towards his and Magnus’s bedroom.

“ you ready boys, let’s go wake papa up" Alec gently nudged the door with his foot before stepping back and letting the boys run in and jump on the bed.

“ oof, what’s going on" Magnus had slowly started waking up when he felt someone well two little someones landing on him with a thump.

“ happy birthday Papa! We made you breakfast" Rafe climbed off Magnus and snuggled up to one side of him whilst Max snuggled up to the other side of him.

“ it looks and smells amazing, are those daddy’s waffles "

“ yeah, the boys decided you should have waffles as your breakfast” Alec placed the tray on Magnus lap before picking up Max and climbing back into bed with his boys.

“ Thank you Alexander” Magnus kissed Alec’s cheek before tucking into his breakfast.

“ Papa we got you presents" Rafe climbed out of bed and grabbed the bag that was left on the bottom of the bed.

“ This is from me and Max papa, Aunt Izzy helped us pick it out ” 

Magnus unwrapped the present from Rafe and Max, they had got him a beautiful locket.

“ oh boys, its beautiful” 

“ open it papa it’s not just a necklace"  
Magnus picked it up out of the box and opened it to find a picture of Rafe and Max on either side of the oval shaped locket.

“ Oh my sweet, sweet boys, now I will always have you with me no matter where I go" Magnus pulled both of his son’s into his arms “ I love you both so much"

Alec couldnt help but smile watching Magnus and their sons 

“ I think it’s my turn to give Papa his present from me, what do you think boys” Alec reached over and pulled his present out of the bag, he watched intensely as Magnus carefully opened the book shaped present.  
Magnus let out a quiet gasp, Alec had obviously asked Clary to draw a portrait of him, Alec and their sons.

“ You like it then, I wasnt sure what to get you and I know you’ve wanted Clary to draw a portrait of us for a while so I thought it would be the perfect present”

“ Alexander, I love it, it’s perfect, come here" Magnus opened his arms for Alec to join in with the cuddle.

As Magnus hugged his boys he couldnt help but smile to himself, he'd spent many birthdays alone in fact he never looked forward to his birthdays however that all changed the moment Alec then their boys had come into his life now he looked forward to his birthday every year, Magnus was about to pull away when he noticed something in Alec’s hair.

“ err Alexander why do you have a chicken feather in your hair"

Alec pulled away and looked at his son’s who were trying to contain their laughter.  
“ Erm well about that, there might be a chicken in your office"

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you would leave me a comment and let me know what you thought of it.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
